One feature of the invention is a cylindrical elongate body for containing a motor fixed with a fan, and a jet nozzle for spraying mist with water supplied from a water tank attached with the body, for producing a strong wind mixed with sprayed minute water drops.
Another feature of the invention is an illuminating lamp and a laser sight fixed on a front end of the body for shining into dense smoke for searching and saving people trapped in a fire.
One more feature of the invention is a band for shouldering the device and a grip for gripping the device for convenient carrying of the device.